You don't have to love me to be mine
by Puddin and Cream
Summary: When they all left Heavenly host, the victims of the ghost children and insanity driven students, stayed, Including Yuuya Kizami. And now it seems one of the small group to escape has returned, and Kizami is very keen he stays for good this time... (Yaoi alert! And also Yoshiki lived in this.)
1. Chapter 1

Kizami's pov~

I walked quietly, stealthily, you could say, my cold, dead eyes narrowed and sharp as I scanned the hall, looking for a sign of movement. But the old, deserted hallway did not seem to have the victims I seeked, no, _craved._

Things had certainly changed, ever since that girl in the tattered red dress, Sachiko, had finally been appeased. Se and those four children she murdered and used for her personal amusement had vanished, most probably to some other afterlife. But I and the other victims where not appeased, and so we stayed here, to murder and drive the new victims to insanity or suicide.

I let loose a low, dark chuckle, shattering the silence that had gathered dust over time. I remembered when I had been alive, a student who did the pathetic charm with my _friends, _which sent us all to this dimension. I faked innocence and worry for a while, but eventually the school got to me and I shed my mask, showing my true form and destroying and pulverising my false friends.

I am, for lack of better words, insane, but instead of being ashamed, I am proud. proud that I was insane to start with, and wasn't driven insane by the school like some of the others.

But my life was ended at long last by an angry looking boy. I smirked at the memory. He had looked besides himself with a white hot rage. He had certainly been rather an interesting boy, he looked quite unlike the rest of his peers. He had a delinquent-like look to him, a look that suited him rather well.

After my death I i instantly returned as a ghost, much to my satisfaction. It is rather amusing, but only the insane ones return as ghosts. I found that as a ghost i could turn intangible, turning myself invisible to those alive, a tactic the ghost children either did not find or didn't care for.

I used it to sneakily follow that boy, who's name I learnt from the bossy, blue haired companion of his. It was Yoshiki. After a while I noticed that although he acted tough, a fact i found deliciously adorable, he was very dependant, hanging around the girl, Ayumi, like a lost puppy, even though she treat him like shit.

Unfortunately, he and the girl, along with a few others, found a loophole and escaped this place back to their dimension.

It was quite a shame that they left, they had been amusing and now they where gone, It was rather dull. Now and again new victims will come through and well compete to finish them all off in the most creative way.

Still, for some unknown (At the time) reason, that boy wouldn't leave my mind. It infuriated me at first, nit being used to thinking of someone in such a crude way. Yet after a long battle, I gave into temptation, admitting that i desired him, either that or I wanted him dead, and while i though of hi with a certain lust, it wasn't bloodlust...completely.

I smirked as I leant against a wall and sighed. He would have refused me anyway, which I wanted in a sick way. I did enjoy a chase, and the thought of breaking him down, making him mine completely, sent an exited shiver down my spine, my eyes lighting up with a dark desire momentarily.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck raised, and I smirked widely. Oh my...I thought, blood-lust rushing through my dead veins. Some new victims have just come through...

I chuckled darkly and quickly made myself tangible, looking for all the world human, well, i wasn't known as a deceiver for no reason.

I slid my knife into my picket and grinned. This should be fun..


	2. Chapter 2

~Yoshiki~

Really? i just gazed at my friend Ayumi, my left eyebrow twitching in irritation as she continued to babble on about something she found on her local dark arts website. You would have thought that she would have given that shit up after what happened less than two years ago, but nope, if anything she only got worse.

"well its called the H.H revealer charm. So we all says these words six times, while holding hands, and boom, your true friends are revealed!" I just shook my head sighing. "No fucking way in hell or heaven are we doing _anything _like that ya hear me Yumi?" I said sternly, folding my arms stubbornly.

She blinked at me, surprised that I would even tell her no. Well, what could I say, I had become even more of a pushover to her over time. But no way was I doing any stupid charms, they backfired like fuck!

She glared fiercely at me and raised her chin, speaking in that tone she used when I did something she didn't like. "Don't swear, and for gods sake _must _you make a fuss over this? Satoshi and Yuka already bailed on me, and Naomi told me no too. Please Yosh, I need at least one person to do it with me to work!

I felt my temper start to boil. Oh, so I was her last choice? even more reason for me to say no! i was about to rip into her when she grabbed my hand and looked at me with wide pleading eyes. i grunted, looking to the side, a light blush on my cheeks as i folded my arms.

"Please..." she said softly while giving me puppy eyes. i groaned and gave in after a minute or two, and she whooped, running to the door and locking it.

She took my hands, and I squeezed her own, feeling panic well up in me, but I squashed it down. "we just need to say H.H we return." she said cheerfully.

I blinked. We return...that sounded odd, and H.H...why did that ring a bell? But I nodded, and after she gave me a look to tell me we where obviously starting, we started to chant two times, one for each of us.

"H.H we return..."

"H.H we return!"

I looked around sharply, feeling a sense of unease enter my body, just as Ayumi smiled, and giggled "I think its working Yosh!" I just glared lightly and was about to respond when a crack echoed around the room.

I gave a small groan, and looked down. Suddenly, just as the floor gave way to us both, and we both let out screams before vision went black, a sudden realisation hit me.

H.H...Heavenly host.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kizami's pov~

I smirked as i walked down the hall, curiosity now bubbling in could hear some yelling now, female. I sneered just a tad and i rolled my eyes, the girls usually do start yelling at first, or sob. Then they die. Its pretty simple really.

As for the males, well, they usually freak and start fighting, occasionally finishing themselves, while others go mad. Its amusing, looking at the victim and thinking, 'how will you go, or how will you die'.

The yelling got nearer, and I could soon distinguish words that where being said, chuckling silently as I listened.

"you prat! you should have persuaded me not to, this is all your fault!"

A second voice came in to join the angry voice, and I felt my spine stiffen as i listened closer, that voice sounded so familiar..hmm...

"how fucking dare you, it aint my fault! its yours, don't go blaming me!" the male yelled back, although not as loud as the female.

I snickered lightly, whoever this boy was, he certainly spoke oddly. It seemed quite suiting to his voice though, I briefly thought before getting closer, on the other side of the room they were apparently in.

The girl seemed to think somewhere amongst the same lines, as she started to yell again, criticising him harshly "stop swearing, you are **not **a ruffian, no matter **how **much you act like one, and speak clearly, it is **ain't**, not **aint**!"

I snickered, this was amusing, but I decided to see who these young brats where. I made myself into an orb, one of the perks of being a ghost. Now barely even visible,

I entered the room, and froze.

I barely looked at the girl, who I am sure had been here before, which in that case she was foolish to come back.

It was the boy that drew my attention. I stared, and if I where in my normal form, I would have been grinning wider than a cheshire cat. I came closer to them, still. Trying to not be noticed.

Hs hair had got slightly shaggier, falling into his eyes slightly, which made me frown. IT covered his eyes now and again before he would brush it out of his way, and that annoyed me, i quite liked his eyes, stormy grey, they flashed when he was angry, like before he killed me, i thought chuckling silently.

H was taller, which was disturbing as he was tall enough as it was when he was here last time, and i quickly checked over myself, glowering when i realised that he was around maybe an inch or two bigger than me. Well...maybe a quick chop to the knees would make him shorter...

I broke myself free from my thoughts and shook myself off. It just wasn't **done **to think such things around him. Well, the other things i thought where much worse, but not fatal.

I watched him silently, smirking as I thought on how to separate him from the brat so I could either trick him or simply take him.

Just as i was figuring out how to get rid of her, i realised they where still arguing. I started to watch once more, curious to see where this lead. I made my form invisible and quickly made myself back to my normal form, watching.

The girl was seemingly beside herself with rage, her face red as blood. "well if **that's** how its going to be, then why don't you just carry on here **on your own!"**

And to my complete and utter delight, she turned on her tail and stormed off.

Yoshiki, if I remember correctly, went to go after her, but I quickly slammed the door, locking it. He jumped back two feet while yelling, looking panicked. He looked around the room, most probably for some weapon.

"Come on then, bring it you fucker, I aint fucking scared of ya!" he yelled, looking around. I smirked, and shrugged. Well, if he _insisted._

I made myself visible, leaning against one of the walls, my arms crossed and smirk present on my face.

He did a double take and eyed me, his eyes calculating, trying to figure something out..then they widened.

"your that fucker who killed Yuka!" he bellowed before advancing. I sighed, and shrugged smirking and spoke "fatally wounded, if you don't mind."

If anything that infuriated him even more, and he swung at me, i rolled my eyes and quickly made myself solid, ducking and quickly getting behind him, putting him in a choke hold. He struggled like a stuck pig, and i made a mental note that he squirmed a lot, before pressing one of his pressure points, smirking widely as he gave a hoarse yell before going limp in my arms.

As i headed back to my part of the school, **my** territory, i thought gleefully, that this was the best day I've had in a long time...


	4. Chapter 4

~Yoshiki's pov~

I bolted upright, groaning as I went to clutch my throbbing head, only to stop. I looked down in confusion, blinking the haze out of my eyes, then stared at my seemingly bound hands. I gave an outraged yell and tried to untie them, with little luck.

I growled, anger fuelling my veins as I looked around, memories flooding back. I paled as I remembered what happened before i was knocked out, and looked around once more, fear joining anger now.

As i started to huddle into myself, lifting my bound wrists to try and bite through it, he heard a low chuckle from behind him. I froze up and gulped, twitching lightly and then slowly trying to look at were the sound came from.

I went red with rage when i saw Kizami leaning against the wall, eyeing him with a smug looking smirk. When he noticed I had spotted him, he pushed of the wall. Heading towards me, causing me to unwillingly flinch.

I just growled when he started to talk to me, speaking sickly sweet to me, a mocking tinge to it "at least your awake now, god you sleep quite deeply. Kicked you a few times, but you didn't budge."

I growled at that, growing louder as he knelt down to look at me, before gripping my chin. I winced and glared at him "the fuck?!" i hissed angrily.

He tightened his grip till i winced and glared even more fiercely at him. He sneered lightly, his eyes narrowed. "quit with acting like an animal, it doesn't suit you, although if you want me to treat you like one, I won't complain." he said coldly.

I blanched and looked to the side, biting my lip as i just scoffed "fuck off eh?" i said bitterly, then held up my wrists "what the hell? why aren't i dead yet, torture?" i asked bluntly, hiding the fear churning in my stomach.

He eyed me for a moment, his eyes trained on my own, before speaking, slowly, as if he was thinking over every word. "well, im not killing you. Yet that is, i think ill have some enjoyment, then kill you. You wont escape me even then, your mine."

My eyes widened and I gaped at him, my cheeks flushing as i looked away, shutting up. H just grinned and laughed "is that a blush i see? what on earth could you be thinking about..."

I scoffed and tried to move away, yelping quite femininely, to my embarrassment, as i fell over. I tried to get back up, only to fail. I sighed and just narrowed my eyes at his laughing form.

He pulled me up, eyeing me as he chuckled, leaning in to eye me, his nose brushing mine. I made a small yell, trying to headbutt him. He just rolled his eyes and grinned "want to be closer eh, well, i can help with that~"

I looked confused for a second, till i was yanked into his hold. I thrashed around, snarling, before the feel of a long knife pressing against my back.

I froze up and imediently stopped struggling. He seemed pleased and grinned, before leaning closer.

"this, is going to be so much fun bani (bunny)" he cooed before smashing their lips together.

(annnn nnnd im done x3 hehehehehehehe fangirling so fucking much, just nom owo . So, i hope you guys all like it. Please review, i like to know if its bad or good, boosts or lowers my confidence xD xx

Love ya's!~

_~Puddin and cream~ )_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, I'm sorry i havn't updated in a while, its just I've been a bit self couscous of this story. I love dark stories, which this is going to be. But I've decided despite what others may think of it, ima continue! warning, thats face it, Kizami's crazy, so this WILL be dark as hell XD)

~Yoshiki's pov~

I recoil in surprise and disgust, or at least, I try to, but Kizami doesn't have any of it. He glared and i am ashamed to say, I flinched just a little. Yeah, it was a bit cowardly, but fuck he was scary AND trying it on with me!

I fake gagged and attempted to kick him, momentarily forgetting that damned machete.

He glared again, and with his free hand gripped my throat, making me choke, glaring at him back, although regrettably mine wasn't really as threatening. But then, im not a nut-job!

He spoke coldly, his grip on my throat tightening with each syllable. "don't mock me, and don't annoy me like that, I may not be killing you yet, but i can easily injure you.~" he murmured against my ear, chuckling as i pulled a face.

"tough shit asshole, I've killed ya once, i ain't scared of ya ass!" i yelled with an angry glare, looking even more frustrated when all he did was smirk wider.

"it isn't my ass you should be scared off, although nice to know you've been looking" he countered, leaving me spluttering and gaping. Say what! I havn't been looking! i was about to say so as well, but the rude bastard interrupted me.

"but this on the other hand...you should be very scared off~" he drawled, and suddenly the tip of his blade was digging into my back like before, only with a lot more pressure. I winced when it nicked at my skin, shaking it off and glaring, now warily though, i didn't really wanna get cut up.

"Well what the fuck do you even want?" i finally say with an frustrated, yet confused look on my pale face. He paused, the pressure applied to the knife lessoning, to my incredible relief. He looked like he was in deep thought, and i fidgeted a bit, getting worried about it. He looked creepy as fuck.

His eyes snapped back to mine, and i hastened to lower my eyes, fuck, they looked like a fishes, dead! I gulped, he had started to slowly chuckle, and i felt sweat start to form on my forehead.

"Company, i guess...and to be honest, you struck my interest, you were not insane, scared yes, but crazy, no. Yet you killed easily. Was it fear...or did i miss something, after all, i only had mere seconds to evaluate you." he murmured to me, smirking widely now.

I blinked, listening to him now, my head sightly tilted. It was crazy, he said the most psychotic stuff ever, yet he sounded completely rational and normal. What the hell?! I bit my lip, noticing how his eyes shot down to gaze at it. Look, i ain't no prude, and i know how to make people turned on, and thats the ONE thing i do not want to do here! i quickly released my lip, coughing, blushing just a bit.

"Look, let me go if you ain't gonna kill me, cos i gotta find Ayumi-" i yelped, a heavy wait sending me to the floor, wincing as my back jarred with the pain from the hard floor. He glared, and i started to slowly scramble backwards, no plan in my head as he pulled me up, then shoved me into another wall. I groaned, my back complaining like anything.

I gave a whine of protest, looking completely confused. Had he snapped? Not that i was surprised in the slightest. He glowered at me, and i felt a bit smug to think i was bigger than him, if only by less than an inch.

"Stop going on about that bossy little bitch who doesn't give two shits about you and would easily leave you." he sneered, and the words felt like knifes piercing into my flesh. I winced, and looked down, speaking gruffly "shut the fuck up! she and I are good friends ass, like you would know anything!"

He raised an eyebrow, scoffing and smirking suddenly, one of his hands casually going to stroke down my side. "your so gobby...i think we better get you to learn some respect, hm?~"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there folks! I'm sorry I took so long, It because, well I get really shy, and as this isn't a big pairing, at times i get a bit wary haha. But now I've decided, hell, if i wanna do it, i will! And to any flamers, bring it-actually nuu I don't have me fire proof suit today owo.

Ramble over, enjoy bitches!~

~Kizami's pov~

I watched as his eyes widened almost instantly, shock, anger, and a large percentage of hidden fear in them. If anything, it only enticed me more, and I grinned cunningly as my hand slowly slipped under his shirt, ready to garner is reaction. It was worth it.

He gave a very..well, there was no other way to say it, _girly _yelp, and glared daggers at me. I smirked wryly in reply, a small glare of my own enough to silence any insult that was surely at the tip of his tongue. He lowered his eyes with a nervous expression, and I chuckled slowly.

I hummed, and my hand explored the skin of his stomach curiously. His skin was soft..very soft, and smooth although I felt one of two moles,. Getting bolder, and a growing grin slowly forming on my amused face, I lid my hand up further to pinch one of his nubs. He yelped and went bright red, then proceeded to knee me in the crotch.

A pained groan left me, and I released him to bend over, holding my aching crotch, swearing. The little shit...I'd shatter his legs! I turned to glare at him darkly, noticing how his eyes where now wide as he fell onto his arse with an undignified yell, scrambling backwards, looking frantically for a weapon of some kind.

I grinned wickedly, and advanced upon him with a dark look, a small, but dark growl actually leaving me as he caught up with the retreating blonde. I stood sharply on one of his hands, pinning him there to the floor. He gave a cry of pain, especially when I dug in, and glared at me, small pricks of tears in the corner of his eyes.

I glared and said coldly to him "Are, you stupid?" before kneeling down, and pinning him to the ground, holding him firmly down. He struggled and tried to kick me, but I merely moved myself in-between his flailing legs to prevent getting kicked, smirking gleefully at his intense fear. It was something I could never grow tired off.

Finally he spoke, and I grinned at his words "G-Get the fuck off of me god-dammit!"

I paused cruelly, as if to actually think about it, before leaning in to face him and saying with a cruel smirk, "No." I watched as he let out a whine and frowned. I moved myself forward further still, my lips inches from his own.

At last, he stopped squirming, and merely watched me, his eyes wide and terrified, rightly so, I thought absently. Just as my lips touched his, I felt a tingling. I blinked, and moved my mouth away, I noted, to his intense relief.

I growled as the feeling returned, only sharper, and rolled my eyes, nodding Of all times to be needed, she wanted me NOW? I sighed and got off of Yoshiki, but quickly bound his hands and ankles together before he could properly respond, smirking "I'll be back soon." I said with an amused laugh a he yelled angrily at me, before walking off with a wide smirk.

Ahh, I DID love when things went my way, and a tied up boy waiting for me to get back is certainly a treat to look forward too...


	7. Chapter 7

Ello there again :D Haha this is really starting to be fun! At first I was kinda worried about this, but it seems to be quite liked, so why not post another chapter ;) while absently listening to Mando pony's new FNAF song, Balloons...*weeping* so bootiful! I swear, me and my dear love look like crazies singing it on the bus! XD

But anhow! ONWARD!

(I don't own Corpse party, or else trust me, in the anime Yoshiki would have lived Q.Q))

~Yoshiki's Pov~

I looked about me, while absently trying to chew through the ropes that bound my wrists. But god dammit, the crazy fucker could tie a good knot, he couldn't get through it! I frowned and looked about me once more, biting my lip.

This was unexpected, to say the least. I thought I'd be getting tortured, or killed, but no! I was getting fucking molested by a horny-ass ghost! And where was Ayumi?

I groaned and tried to get loose once more, to no avail. Who knew what was happening to her right now! She could be dead...I felt a lump rise in my throat, and my eyes burnt. I sniffled and tried my damn hardest to calm down. Ayumi would be fine! She'd be fine. I would get loose, find her, and we would go home once more, like last time!

I looked down at my knees, and sighed miserably. Who was kiddin', I was screwed! Anyway...Ayumi was probably already home...glad he was gone. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He was just some screwed up delinquent to her...where as she was actually someone with the potential to go far...why would she want to ever be with, or even NEAR him?

I bit down a whine and curled up slightly. I was right...she wouldn't ever wanna be near me ever again...now I was stuck in this place, again, with a psychotic ghost out for me! I trembled slightly at the thought. I knew I could be brave, I mean, I killed the fucker! That's why he was dead! But I was scared..and I only did it to save Yuka...only I hadn't...she had died..In Satoshi's arms. I hadn't done anything in the end...just given them some time to say goodbye.

In the midst of my glum thoughts, I heard footsteps, getting closer and closer to my little room. I gulped and looked for a place to hide, but gave up when I realised my binds didnt allow me the chance to hide.

The footsteps stopped outside the room I was in. I held my breath and huddled to the wall, my eyes wide with fear. Either Kizami came back, or a ghost had found me...either way I was dead, dead, dead!

I door handle screeching broke me out of my terrified thoughts, and I snapped my head up to look in horrow at the face peeping at me thorugh the door. But then I blinked. So did the ghost. We spoke at exactly the same time.

"Yoshiki?"

"Yuka?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey lovlies! Sorry its been so damn long, I have next to no excuse other than my collage work I'm afraid, so please forgive me Q.Q But I'm back, and so is this story! Please remember this is dark themed, and please review if by any chance you got any little small ideas or requests to add in!/

Yoshiki and Yuka were sat beside each other, both in a state of shock. Yoshiki's mind was whirling. Yuka? As in the little sister of Satoshi? He remembered the last time he'd seen her, strapped to a table, mutilated, right before he'd killed that bastard... He glanced at her, and started a bit at the sight of her staring straight back at him. Her eyes were just like Kizami's, dead like fish eyes. He shuddered, but cleared his throat after a moment.

"Yuka...how are you here?" he said after a moment, frustration evident in his tone. She'd died, yeah but wasn't she...free? The thought of her, and maybe his other old friends wandering around here, alone and lost was hard for him to take.

Yuka shot him a sympathetic smile, her lips trembling, only reminding him of how young she was really, and small compared to him. How she hadn't gone mad here was beyond him. "It's...not so bad, here." she answered at last, edging round his question. "I try to warn people, but they get scared...think I want to kill them...then they run into the _real_ killers.." she mumbled with a sniffle, looking down.

Yoshiki winced and after a few moments deliberation, he put an arm around her shoulder, mildly surprised that it hadn't gone straight through. But then...the other ghosts, and that bastard Kizami was corporeal too. She shot him a surprised look, but sighed and leaned against him.

He bit his lip, and asked once more, wanting answers. "How are you still here Yuka..? Shouldn't you have gone when we appeased Sachiko? And what of the others?" he asked, confusion marking his words. Yuka looked uncomfortable, and he almost felt bad, but hell, he wanted answers!

"You guys appeased Sachiko, but not us...were all lost here, most of us never seeing one another, like Mayu and Morishige, they can't see each other, walk around calling one another-" she broke off with a cry and put her head in her hands.

Yoshiki now felt very uncomfortable and rubbed her back, really regretting asking her. Not only was she upset, but he couldn't get rid of the horrid feeling in his belly of his friends in such pain. It sucked, and he said as much. "This really sucks Yuka...I wish I could do something to help..." he muttered, angry at himself for being so useless.

Yuka stared at him, and her face was wracked in guilt. "It's you I feel bad for.." she whispered, and she burst into fresh tears, as Yoshiki shot her a wide eyed look, cold fear coiling in his belly.

"What...do you mean?" he asked slowly, almost afraid to, and the fear rose as she looked at him with such pity.

"Because Kizami has an interest in you." she said simply, with a sorrowful shake of her head, wiping at her streaming eyes. Now Yoshiki grew fearful, his eyes growing wider as his breath hitched. He knew the guy was bad, hell he killed Yuka near enough! But now he only just clicked on that the psycho had a not so healthy interest in him. He gulped and put his head in his own hands.

"Wheres Ayumi, Yuka...please.." he whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, he'd let loose the sob rising in his throat. Yuka looked at him and her mouth formed a small o.

" I don't...know..." she mumbled, and he felt any hope for her start to collapse, but then he felt his heart shoot into his throat when she finished quickly, "but I could find her, tell her whats happened!" she offered, wanting to be of help to him.

Yoshiki nodded quickly, his head shooting up as he stared at her desperately. "Please! I need to know she'd okay...I can handle myself." he said, pride pricking against his common sense as he crossed his arms. He was about to speak once more, when slow, precise footsteps sounded just outside the door, walking towards it. Yuka went white and squeaked in panic. "If he see's me here, You'll be in trouble!" she wailed, knowing how possessive the other ghost got. Before Yoshiki could protest, she disappeared through one of the walls.

"wait!" he hissed, reaching for the space she had left. The handle to the door started to turn, and he shot up, walking backwards in panic and putting himself against the wall, looking for a place to hide. He spotted the desks, old and decapitated, and ran over, rushing to hide under one. The door opened, and he heard the chilling voice of Kizami call out for him. No way in hell was he answering this creep!

"Yoshiki...were are you...?" the blue haired nutter called, and Yoshiki felt his face screw up in disgust as he put his hands over his mouth to muffle his breathing, heavy with fear and panic. A low chuckle reached his ears and he choked on a whine. "So this is how it s huh...hide and seek?" A shuffle as heard, and he saw one of the desks ahead of him get flipped, landing with a crash, and the lower half of Kizami himself. "Fine...but you're in trouble when I find you~" he sang out, and he shuddered in revulsion and fear. He was screwed! Dear god he hoped not literally, too. More desks were flipped, and he sunk further under the desk, seeking refuge in the small place.

It grew quiet, and he couldn't actually see Kizami anymore, and the desks were no longer being shoved about. He let out a soft sigh of relief, his first mistake. He heard a slight noise behind him, and froze up, unable to move as he heard a small chuckle, just near his ear. "Found you!~" a voice crooned, and he swore as hands gripped his shoulders. "Now for my reward!~"

/ Hey! That's it, you get more next chapter ;) review! fav and follow, see ya folks! xx


End file.
